String's Halloween Party
by Mrfipp
Summary: String'home o Tolea has invited Sora and co. to a house for Halloween! Madness insures! Candy about! Hiate makes sandwichs! Toby fights! Solace get's lost! GREEN GOOP! She gave me permission to use her and her OCs.


-1Fipp: Sora, Roxas, Kairi, Namine and Riku belong to Disney/Squareinx.

Chuck Norris belongs to himself.

The Dukes of Hazard belongs to who ever wrote it.

Jack belongs to Tim Burton.

GIR belongs to I think Roman Dirge.

String, Hiate, Toby and Solace belong to String-home of Tolea.

And I own Tom, Tanith and Carl.

This also contains spoilers to _All's End._

String's Halloween Party

Sora, along with the rest of his friends were going to a Halloween party at an old house on the other side of the island.

Sora, along with Riku and Kairi, would spread tales that it was a place of evil, where a witch lived and would take people and eat them up. They got in trouble for spreading rumors.

They walked to the front gate, where they were each dressed in a Halloween costume.

"Is this the place?" Sora was dressed in his vampire costume.

"It says so on the card." Kairi was in her witch costume.

"Well I 'ope this is the bloody place." Tom was in his zombie costume.

"Is this the only haunted house on the islands, right?" Tanith was a shadow.

"There is no haunted house Tanith," Riku was a werewolf.

"That's right, Sora, Kairi and Riku made that stuff up." Namine was a ghost.

"Shall we enter?" Roxas was Death.

"I'm running! I'M RUNNING!" Riku had brought Amika along. She was excited for Halloween, not to far. She was dressed a green dog, she squeaked with every step.(Homage to GIR baby!) She was running around in a circle around the seven.

"Well, let's go in." Sora walked through the gates an up to the creepy house.

"Whoever is hosting this party," Kairi said "they must really like special effects."

Amika reached up and pressed the door bell. It was the theme to Duke of Hazards.

"That was odd." Roxas said.

The door opened and it revealed a boy in what appeared to be in wizard robes and hat, but red. He wore glasses and purple hair in a pony tale.

"It's you two!" he said, pointing to Sora and Tom "those two guys who fell in the fountain!"

"You saw that?" Sora replied, embarrassed.

"What's he talking about?" Roxas asked.

"Don't ask."

"I'm a girl." s/he said.

They all, minus Tom, looked at her in confusion.

"String." Tom nodded.

"Hey Tom." String said.

"See your wearing a dress."

"IT'S. NOT. A. DRESS. IT'S A ROBE!" she yelled.

"Say it, don't spray it Glasses."

"You know her?" Riku asked.

"We've crossed paths before." Tom replied.

"So come in! The Party started!" she then pulled the eight in.

Inside looked like a dusty house, to match the outside, there was also about a dozen or so people dressed as monsters around.

"It's you two!" they all turned around and saw a tall man, with horns, tail, wings and red streaks in his hair, dressed as what looked like the Scarecrow form Wizard of Oz.

"H-Hiate?" Riku and Tanith asked.

"I haven't seen you guys in ages!" he looked down at Amika. "You know, I was going to wear that same thing, glad I didn't huh?" he said to Amika.

"Meow!" Amika went, even though she was supposed to be a puppy.

"Well," String said "food and drink is over there, and you can mingle, so enjoy!" she then turned to Tom, "You! No fighting!"

"What! What about 'im!? 'E's the one who always starts it!" String gave him the 'You'd-better-not-screw-up-my-party-because-I'm-already-stressed-enough-because-they-didn't-have-Bugles-at-the-store-and-I-was-planning-on-serving-those-here-look.' "Where'd did the Bugles go?" Tom said sadly.

"What?" Roxas asked.

"Nothing."

So they separated into separate groups.

Tom walked around talking with what looked like a giant green glop, when someone bumped into him, he turned around.

"You." Tom said.

"You." the other said, he had black spiky hair, his incisors were sharpened, dark clothes and cape.

"Wow Toby, you could 'ave least put an effort into your costume. Did String make ye wear the cape?"

"What if she did?" Toby replied. Tom and Toby really never got along, something to do with the fact Tom was English and Toby was French/Japanese.

There was a strong silence, one filled with tension, and the gentle waft of someone's deodorant.

Electricity flowed between Tom fingers as Light appeared in Toby's palm.

"Screw what String said!" They both leaped at each other, and flew at the door, they wrestled a bit until the rolled into the middle of the road, where they were hit by a pickup truck, and flew into the back, where they continued to fight.

Hiate had led Tanith, Riku and Amika to the food table,

"Were you eaten by a shark?" Tanith asked.

"Shark?" Hiate asked. "Of course not, that would be just plain silly, but I did fight a giant squid,"

"Did you win?" Amika asked.

"We talked things out, and now Jerry and I get together every once and a while for cake and coffee."

"Can I come!"

"Sure the more the merrier!" he then reached for a bowl. "Candy?" Amika squealed and jumped for it. "Healthy appetite." Amika then ran away with the candy bowl.

"No!" Riku called out "She's not supposed to have sweets without her mom's permission!" Riku then ran after her.

Namine and Kairi had worked themselves towards a sign that said "Maze of Doom!" It looked like closet door, but when opened it turned out that there was a giant hedge maze. They stepped in and were lost in a matter of minutes.

"How did we get so lost?" Kairi asked.

"I'm not sure." they then hear a sniffling. They turned around and saw a girl about their age, walking around, sniffling the air, it looked like she was dressed as a werewolf, she also had spiky brown/tan hair, hazel eyes, a tail that looked like that of a raccoon and what looked like dog ears. They were not sure if the tail and ears were real, or just part of the costume.

They were not leaning towards the latter.

"AAHH!" she called out. "I told String to make this thing not so complicated!" Her ears then perked up and she turned around, they noticed her incisors were also a little bit sharper than normal. "Hi there!"

"You are you?" Namine asked.

"Oh, my name is Solace." she walked over to then and shook both their hands. The two girls really couldn't help but smile.

"What were you dong?"

"Trying to find away out of here. I told String never to build this stupid thing!" she growled, literally.

"How about we try and work together?"

"Okay!" There was then a rumbling. "Uh-oh." the tanuki said.

Sora and Roxas had wandered off with String, where they met with. . .

"Jack?" before them stood the Titan of Terror, The Knight of Nightmares, The Furor of Fear! Jack Skellington! The Pumpkin King!

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"Why Sora," Jack said, "String and I have been friends for quite awhile, and she always throws the best Halloween parties, well, second to me of course." String then glared at Jack.

There was then a rumble.

"What the hell was that?" she asked. There was a poof next to her and Carl, an OC of Mrfipp who String has on lend so he could help out, appeared next to her. "Hey Carl." Carl then handed her a card. She read it "'The Halloween robot escaped due to some giant crayfish, and now wants to kill us. I'm getting out of here.'" Carl nodded and poofed away. "Not good."

There was then a crash and everyone, well not everyone, since all but our heroes had escaped and a giant spider robot shot the ground and it started to spit acid around.

"NO!" Amika cried out as her candy melted from the acid. "WHY CANDY! I LOVEDED YOU! I LOVEDED YOU!"

String then pulled out a cell phone and pressed a button, then caused Solace, Kairi and Namine to drop form the trapdoor in the ceiling.

"Hey String." Solace said as she sat up.

"Hiate! Solace we need to get rid of this thing before it ruins the party!" she turned to the guest "just sit back and enjoy!" she said nervously. "Where the hell is Toby?"

Toby and Tom were standing on a train, moving at full speed in the snow. Tom's three blades were in hand, arms-blades and Keyblade. While Toby had giant wings on his back, a buster sword and a dark purple scimitar. They were fighting not only each other, but dozens of were wolfs.

Back with String. . .

"But String," Hiate complained. "I don't wanna fight!"

"If you don't help the party is ruined! And all those hours you spent making sandwiches will be wasted!" Hiate stood up and was engulfed in flames, there he stood in his dragon form.

"YEAH!!!" He then flew off. String turned to Solace.

"You too." String the brought out her wrench and jumped into the fray.

Solace sighed and turned into a wolf, but she was hit out of the window.

"Great so far." Sora said.

"Yeah, I guess." Riku said. Amika was crying as she held a empty cupcake wrapper.

"I miss you cupcake." she had frosting all over her face.

"I really don't get it." Namine said.

"I mean, so far we've been attacked by a giant spider." Kairi said,

"There was also something about a crayfish." Roxas said.

Sora then pointed, open mouthed, at Tanith, who simply ignored him.

Outside. . .

"Looks like you need help." Solace looked up and saw Chuck Norris.

"Hey Chuck." he tossed down metal ball.

"Throw it at it. Now Solace, I must be off!" Chuck Norris then took to the air. Solace sighed in frustration because no one ever believed her she knew Chuck Norris. She took the ball and ran inside.

**BOOM**

Minutes later. . .

The house was gone and all there was left was crater and green goop.

Jack popped out.

"AHA! You've outdone yourself String," he walked over to her and patted her on the back. "Now I have to return home, the twins must be driving Sally up the walls. I'm so proud of them." he vanished in a cloud of bats.

They all sat in the goop, silent.

A crate fell from the sky. When it landed Toby and Tom popped out, both in sombreros, and fell to the ground, tired.

"Hey Toby." Sting said.

"Hey. How'd the party go?"

"Eh." Hiate said.

"Chuck showed up." Solace said.

"For the last time, you don't know Chuck Norris." String said.

String, Hiate, Toby and Solace fell over.

"I'm tired." Sora said.

"I'm hungry." Riku said.

"I hurt." Kairi said.

"I'm itchy." Tom said.

"I'm sticky." Tanith said.

"I'm sick." Namine said.

"I'm confused." Roxas said.

Amika was silent.

They all fell back into the goop, but Amika.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" she cried out and started to make Slime Angels.

I know Halloween is a month away, but still.

I wish I could still go trick-or-treating. I'd go, but you need little kids to make it fun.

Also, read the story I co-wrote with Majickal, _Choas Rising. _There's a link on my page.

Please be well

Mrfipp


End file.
